


она говорит — он слушает

by mish_mish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: Эвр на Рождество попросила разговор с Мориарти





	

**Author's Note:**

> последняя серия и в особенности Эвр, с её удивительной способностью перепрограммировать людей, просто ткнула меня носом в то, что за эти пять минут Эвр могла запрограммировать Джима покончить жизнь самоубийством.

Эвр была умна с самого начала. Она внимательно выслушивала заходящего редко, почти никогда, Майкрофта, и впитывала каждое слово. Она знала о Шерлоке почти все, включая его нового, только появившегося врага в лице Мориарти. Она вела себя послушно и получала подарки на Рождество. Подарки, которые Майкрофт доставал пусть и без труда, но все же с риском. Одним таким подарком, который она попросила почти в светской беседе, односторонней, разумеется, был пятиминутный разговор с Джимом Мориарти, и поначалу Холмс-старший подумал, что ослышался, но она не повторяла, просто молча глядела своими большими глазами. Она — Холмс, она упряма, как и все в их семье. 

Майкрофт без труда связывается с Джимом; созванивается так, словно они старые знакомые, и Холмсу от этого тошно. Он приглашает Мориарти в Шерринфорд, даёт координаты острова и говорит просто:  
— Вас это заинтересует, гарантирую.   
Джим в трубку ёрничает, но отказа не даёт. Он интересуется, как поживает младший Холмс, хотя и сам в курсе, — его люди не зря дежурят круглосуточно на Бейкер-Стрит. Это несколько раздражает Майкрофта — он не особый любитель бесполезных бесед по телефону, но из вежливости первым звонок не оканчивает.

Мориарти не прибывает в срок; он заставляет себя ждать, ведь в его четко отлаженный план, _игру с Шерлоком_ , встречи с Майкрофтом не входят, оттого он особо и не торопится. Но и опаздывает он от силы на минут пятнадцать, все же личные дела не ждут.   
Джим входит в кабинет управляющего расслабленно, будто вовсе не гость здесь, и при виде Майкрафта ведёт себя раскованно, но сдержанно. Он разводит руками в стороны, смотрит томным взглядом и спрашивает чего именно Холмс-старший хочет. Он оглядывает широкий дубовый стол и думает о том, что будь здесь Шерлок, предложение было бы более откровенного характера. 

Майкрофт говорит о пяти минутах за разговором с пациенткой, и он удивлён когда Джим соглашается почти легко, впрочем не ему гадать что же за мысли кипят в этой голове. Холмс-старший наблюдает за встречей с мониторов и волнуется лишь на мгновение, когда камеры перестают работать. 

Эвр умна настолько, что способна просчитать исход событий на несколько шагов вперёд и она _считает_.   
Она смотрит на Джима внимательно, выискивая за что ухватиться, понимая за три секунды, за что ухватился сам Шерлок, чем привлёк его Мориарти. За пять минут она успевает сказать почти все.   
Она говорит о Шерлоке, о Редберде, о том, что смерть прекрасна. Она говорит, что Шерлок очарован им, Джимом, говорит о Джоне Ватсоне, о том, что пистолет — наилучший выбор оружия, и о том, как поэтично будет выглядеть плавно растекающаяся лужа крови на каменном полу какой-нибудь крыши. Она продолжает говорить, говорить и говорить, и Джим, пусть и паясничает, что-то ей отвечает, но слушает, ведь она говорит о Шерлоке, а Джим любит слушать о нем. 

Когда Мориарти уходит, выслушав её план, рассказанный второпях, он обещает сделать нарезку из видео, он воодушевлен этим настолько, — записью послания для Шерлока, — что не говорит ей, что все понял. Джим позволяет себе подумать об этом в вертолете, на пути к городу; Эвр манипулирует и забирает у Шерлока игрушки. Джим думает о Рыжей Бороде и о Джоне Ватсоне, о себе, как об одном из тех людей, которые увлекают Шерлока. Эти мысли подпитывают его, гладят его самолюбие.  
Еще Джим думает о смерти. Мысль о своей кончине, красивой, завершающей, которая будет сводить Холмса с ума, не покидает его голову, повторяется запрограммированной скороговоркой голосом Эвр. Она говорит в его голове, что так будет правильно, что этот фееричный, дикий план просто сведёт Шерлока с ума.   
Джим умён, и он раскусывает Эвр почти сразу, потому что в чем-то, _в Шерлоке Холмсе_ , их мысли схожи. Эвр, как и ему самому, хочется лишить Шерлока всех, остаться одной в поле его зрения. И Джим думает, что ей это вполне может удастся, ведь он не станет скрывать, её ум выдающийся.  
И все же, как бы сильно не были схожи их мотивы и желания касательно одного единственного человека, отличия в них имеются разительные. Джим чувствует внутри сжигающее пламя, пожар таких объемов, что не потушить ничем, потому что Холмс подкидывает поленья взглядами, словами и мелкими, едва заметными шагами навстречу. У Эвр внутри холодный лёд, крепкий и толстый, который не трещит под напором и не тает, который обрастает острыми кольями и держит все в трезвости. 

Джим прикрываете глаза и думает, представляет очередную сцену встречи с Шерлоком, проигрывает все его возможные действия в своей голове и наслаждается окончанием их игры, придуманным не им.


End file.
